Burning Sunset
by X ShelovesGary X
Summary: Bellas get's her way and life as a cullen is going great then a familar face showed up.. someone who should be dead. R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

(AFTER EDWARD RETURNS IN NEW MOON)

Charlie POV

I cant believe this! He leaves my daughter for dead in a forest, letting her world fall apart. Me, having to watch her in pain all these months. Then she just welcomes him back with open arms! She wants me to have that boy in my house! Well she can think again!

Shes was beginning to enjoy life again. Her and Jake were really hitting it much better for her than him. Now the Cullen's are moving back! I'm going to give them a piece of my mind!

(Charlie calls the Cullen's house's Esme answers.)

(bold for Charlie)

Hello?

**Yes,Hello.**

Oh hello, Charlie. Its good to hear from you.

**Listen. Your boy Edward has no right just walking in and out of Bella's life when every he feels like it!**

Charlie, I understand your -

**But Nothing! He tore her me to pick up the pieces!**

Calm down Charlie. How about I come over and we talk about it.

**Good Idea!**

I slammed the phone down. I didn't mean it to take it on Esme. Forks is lucky to have her and Dr Cullen back. I wonder if he were here when Harry was ill…

Minutes later there was a gentle knock on the door.

**Hello Esme. Come on in.**

Wow,I'd never noticed how… Well beautiful Esme is.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV (bella bold)

There's no word to describe how I missed having Edward laying in my bed to sing me asleep. We were laying, facing each other. We were caressing each other faces looking for anything,any changes we had missed during all those unbearable months.

Suddenly he sat up. His expression was shocked, confused and bewildered.

"Charlie ..he..he's fallen for…Esme."He choked on every word.

If it wasn't for the look on his face I would of burst out ..he was serious.

"**What?.. How? I mean. When?"**

"She came over earlier, He called her. He's very angry with me. She came over to make him come around and he hasn't stopped thinking of her since. I cant hear his voice as clear as others, so I didn't notice at first."

"**Are you sure?"**

"Positive. He's ashamed of himself, falling for a married woman. That's the thing about our kind. We're irresistible to humans."

"**You can say that again."**

We were silent for awhile, taking everything in .Edward was concentrating hard, listening to Charlie I guess.

"Oh no…he's thinking about telling her."

"**After Renée leaving him ,I don't know how he'll handle more rejection."**

"I have to talk to my parents."

"**Wait! You said you'd never leave me again."**

"hmm..then come with me."

"But Cha-"

"**-is fast asleep."**

"I'm in enough trouble as it is."

Before I could take a breath, Edward threw my over his shoulder gently and we were outside my house.

"Hey!"

He laughed to himself. A laugh I had missed so much.

"**Remember to close your eyes."**

I did as he said, the first time Edward ran with me I was left sitting with my head in-between my knees.

As I had remembered it was as if we weren't moving. I was sure I was dreaming I would wake up and he would be gone and it would hurt a hundred times more. I couldn't think like that. He promised this was real.

How could I believe that this beautiful creature was mine. I took the risk of inhaling his sweet scent. It made me feel weak.

Poor Charlie.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice opened the door before Edward reached to open it. Her expression was blank. She seen us coming of course. She hugged me tight. We walked into the room with the large table were The Cullen's where seated.

Esme broke the silence.

"Hello Bella."Her face full of apology

"**It's not your fault Esme."**

"Alice?" Japer sat Alice onto a seat. She was having a vision.

A huge grin spread across Alice's face. Edwards eyes light up.

"**What?"**

Edward turned to me," Renée left Phil, she's coming back for Charlie."

"**Oh my..god."**

This was something that seemed impossible to me.

"All we have to do is keep Charlie away from telling Esme before Renée gets here." Carlisle spoke.

"**Alice, are u sure? This is all very unlikely."**

"She's on her way to the airport right now. Her flights at 2:30,and she's going to call you right about…"

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I laughed.

"Bella? Its me Mom. Are you awake?"

"**Yes mom, what's up?"**

"I left Phil.. I couldn't stick all the baseball, the clubs. He bought me an IPOD!"

"**No way." I** laughed

"I realised that. That I'm too …"

"**Say it Mom."**

"I'm too old for him. There I said it."

There was a long pause..

"**Mom?"**

" Everything with Phil has made me realise...that I love your father. I'm on my way home, to Forks. It can't be that bad there, you like it there don't you."

I Looked around the room, I would never regret coming to Forks.

"**Its not so bad."**

"Thanks Bells. I gotta go now. Love you."

"**Love you Mom."**

Edward swung his arms around me," The human needs some sleep."

I rolled my eyes. I wont be human for long, if Carlisle keeps his promise.

I waved goodbye to everyone. Esme and Carlisle hugged me tightly, Alice kissed me on the cheek.

Emmet looked up from Rosalie to say," Later kid." Jasper nodded to me and smiled slightly. I wish he wouldn't

Blame himself for what happened on my birthday, it was clear he still does. I took one last look at my family, well that's what they would be soon , as still and beautiful as they all are, It hurt to leave them even if it was for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to find the sun splitting through the trees and in through my window.I Jumped out of bed.

"**Edward!" **I almost yelled. It all must have been a dream.

"Shh Bella I'm here."

I turned around slowly, was I hearing him again? My heart was beating frantically. Then I saw him. The sun was beating of his chest and his skin was dazzling ,just like that day in the meadow. I was hyperventilating. Well at least I was remembering to breathe.

He reached out and pulled me towards him, Hugging me to his chest.

"I have to hunt Bella."

"**Bu-"**I began to hesitate but stopped. I knew how hard it was for him to be around me without him being thirsty. I wanted to make it easier for him.

"**Okay."**

"**Go get dressed. Jasper want's to speak to you."**

"**Sure." **

Why would Jasper want to talk to me but, maybe I could convince him to stop feeling so guilty.

"Renee will be here in a couple of hours, her flight was delayed we'll be back in time."

I laughed thinking of how impatient my mother must have been. The flight attendant must have got an earful.

I got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast, while Edward went to get his car to pick me up. I chewed my scramble egg and toast quickly. Being away from Edward always made me uneasy. I looked at Charlie, he kept his head down. I could tell he was ashamed of something. He would sigh ever so often, I couldn't wait to see his face when the real love of his life knocked on the door. Charlie deserved to be happy again.

"**Dad is it okay if I go to Edwards house?"**

"Bella your grounded." He didn't look like he was going to make this too difficult.

"**I know dad, its just Alice wants to show me her graduation outfit, you know how she is. Edward's going camping. It'll just be us girls."**

"Fine Bells." He gave up with another sigh. He looked so devastated.

"**Thanks Dad."**


	5. Chapter 5

Jaspers POV

I can hear Edward and Bella pulling up outside. I don't blame her if she hates me, I made her leave Edward. If I ever had to leave Alice I wouldn't know what to do. Those days she spent in Voltera away from me nearly killed me.

And Carlisle. I let him down the most. He welcomes me into his family and I nearly destroy everything he's built for us here. I need to apologize to her, let her know that I will never hurt her.

(Bella and Edward walk in) (Jasper Bold)

"**Hello, Bella." **I move towards her, trying not to frighten her.

"Hi Jasper." I can feel no fear in her voice. Edwards's right, she's not like any other human.

I turn to Edward.

"Why don't I stay here with Bella while you hunt. I would like to talk to her. I've been hunting all night. I wont hurt her."

"I know you mean well but I will not put her in the slightest risk. Not again."

"Please Edward. Alice would see danger, you'll be close by." Bella was pleading with Edward. How brave she is.

"No wa-"

"I see no danger," My Alice chirped in.

"**Trust me, Brother."**

"Ok..Ok" He gave up resently.

He pulled Bella close to him and pressed his lips to hers.

"I love you, be safe."

"I love you too," she said breathless.

How happy it made me to see Edward find his soulmate after all these years, and how ashamed I feel to have nearly taken that away from him.

I watched as my family left. Esme and Carlisle hand in hand. Their love and compassion stronger than anyone else. Emmett with his arm around Rose, laughing together. I pulled my Alice close to me and kissed her softly .She smiled her perfect smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Charlie's POV

I hung up my Gun Belt and fell down on the sofa. Why can I not stop thinking of her? Her soft heart shaped face and her wavy hair…a caramel colour. She's a married woman for Christ's sake. I'm an old foolish man.

(Knock on door)

Bella's home early…

"Charlie!"

There she was. The one woman I have ever truly loved, Renée.

Eccentric and charming. Standing in the rain, soaking wet.

"**Hello Renée. You down for a visit? Bella will be so pleased."**

She dropped her bags; a lot for a visit may I say. She threw her arms around my neck and kissed me.

She pulled away and began to ramble..

"Phil, he bought me an ipod, So I left him then I got a plane, and and it was delayed then there was this really rude flight attendant then I got really wet and-"

I grabbed her face with both hands and kissed her. Well I had to shut her up somehow. I lifted her into a threshold; just like the day we married and carried her out of the rain. Never did I think I would be holding my Renée again.


	7. Chapter 7

Esme's POV (bold)

I watched one by one as my family stepped into a menacing crouch ready to spring on their prey. Not and ordinary family day out. Edward, the fastest was no match for the deer. Alice, so graceful as she leaped into the air, her white teeth gleaming. Emmett so strong and fierce pounced on the stag.

Suddenly Alice stepped away from her catch fast and ran to Carlisle and me.

Edward followed her.

" **Alice? What's wrong?"**

" I .. I saw Victoria; she's here in the forest. She's on her way hunting. I'm pretty sure she's alone."

All of a sudden an orange light swooped past the trees. We followed it until it came to a halt. We heard a roar of laughter.

"**We need to destroy her, to protect our family."**

I saw the pain in Carlisle eyes. My sweet Carlisle. Too trusting and caring.

"She's coming over, she knows there's too many of us, but her anger is too powerful ." Edward spoke softly.

Alice let out a scream of pure horror.

"Noo!" Edward roared.

"Jasper, he wouldn't.." Alice sounded distraught.

Edward was running aggressively through the trees, towards Forks.

"**Alice. What did you see?"** I was shaking her, my hands on her shoulders.

"Jasper. He's going to kill her. Kill Bella."

Everyone froze. No not Bella. He couldn't. I had to think fast, we couldn't take any risks.

**"Carlisle ,Alice and Emmet go with Edward. Me and Rosalie will take care of Victoria."**

Emmet kissed Rosalie passionatley on the lips before running after Edward.


	8. Chapter 8

Bella's POV

"**What did you want to talk about ,Jasper?"**

"Bella. Words cannot describe how sorry I am for your birthday. It was unforgivable. I want you to understand that I will never let myself hurt you."

"**Jasper. I forgive you. It wasn't your fault. I'm the clumsy one. Stop beating yourself up about ?"**

He laughed a sigh of relief. I smiled. Maybe now we can forget the whole thing.

"But if there's anything I could do, to make it up to you, anything at all just ask."

The only thing I want is to spend the rest of my life with Edward. That's something I couldn't ask of jasper. Or, could I? No. I couldn't ask that. Even if I convinced him to do it. Could he stop? And what would Edward do. But this may be my only chance. Edward could easily change his mind.

"**Well there is one thing.."**

"Of course, What's that?"

" **I want you to change me."**

Jasper jumped out of his chair quicker than I could blink.

"Bella are you crazy! I wouldn't be able to stop. Edward would never forgive me!"

"**He'd get over it."**

" No Bella. Do you come with a death wish."

I had to think fast. They would be back soon.

"**OK. Sorry Jasper. Your right. Could I get a glass of water?"**

"Sure, sure" His face still hadn't moved out of shock.

I walked into the kitchen and over to the taps. I ran the water. I took two deep breaths before going to the drawer. I saw a collection of knives. I took the sharpest one, I wanted this to be quick. My hands were shaking. I had to calm down or Jasper would know something's up. _I'm ready for this_. I put the knife to my wrist and forcefully dragged it across, leaving a trail of blood running in my arm. The pain was meaningless because I knew what to come would be worse.

Jasper ran into the kitchen staying at the door.

"Bella! What have you done!"

"**Jasper. Do it. Please."**

The pain in his eyes were unbearable to look at. Oh no. I Could smell the blood. My head was spinning. My knees gave way and I collapsed to the floor.

"Bella! Oh god."

I could just about see over my haze, him fighting against coming to help. He gave up and ran to my side.

"Bella Bella ,can u hear me?" He gulped.

"**Do… Do it. Now"**


	9. Chapter 9

Bella's POV

Jasper lifted my arm gently and pulled it to his mouth. His razor-like white teeth sank into my wrist, like sharp marble piercing my skin. _Quickly, Please just let it be quick. _The blood being quickly drained from every ore of my body made me feel weak and was quickly replaced with the burning venom spreading inside me. The pain was excruciating, like a thousand fires covering my body.

The door opened with so much force I'm sure it came off. Edward. I could see my Edward. I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or if he was really there. Emmet , Alice and Carlisle are here too. Emmet dived across the room and with a shattering sound crashed into Jasper, releasing his grip on my arm. My eyes followed them as they crashed threw the back kitchen window entangled in each other. This all happened within moments. Edward was at my side. A twisted pain of torture across his face.

"Is it too late?" Edward was speaking, his voice quiet and agonized.

"Yes…There's too much venom in her system, she's lost too much blood. I'm sorry Edward." Carlisle, I guessed

"She must be… in so much pain."

"**Edward…Edward?"**

"I'm here Bella."

I could feel him place his cold hand on my skin. It relieved the fires for one moment, then they were back, hotter than before. I could just about open my eyes. I wanted to see everything one last time. I looked at Edward, to Alice to Carlisle then out the back window. The sun was setting behind the trees. It was reflecting an orange light to were I was laying, a perfect reference to the raging fires in my body. I'd never seen such a beautiful sunset. Then my eyes closed and then the blackness took over and then washed away to a wave of torture. Had I died. I was reaching for a way out but I was drowning. A crushing weight was pushing my body further and further into darkness and I couldn't see my Burning Sunset.

I could hear tearless sobs._ Edward? _I couldn't let him see the agonizing pain that was overcoming me. It would hurt him too much. I knew that every scream that escaped my lips would torture Edward. So I lay there ,still while the endless burn raged on. I wished for the relief of death ,over and over. But it wouldn't save me. I couldn't move, I couldn't lift my arm or hand. Everything was pinning me down into darkness. The fires were racing all around me now, leaving nothing free from its deathly blaze.


	10. Chapter 10

The Darkness was lifting and the fires were cooling. I could hear a room full of people.

"She's waking up." Carlisle spoke. His voice so clear and each pitch detailed when I could swear it was just a whisper. His voice was undoubtedly full of excitement and sincerity.

I could suddenly open my eyes. I jumped from the place I had been lying where Jasper bit me. The memory was fading already. It was clouding over, making it hard to see. Instinct took over , I stepped immediately into a defensive crouch and bared my teeth, a growl ripping up my throat.

"Bella," Edward stepped towards me, offering me his hand. I was instantly embarrassed but I couldn't feel my cheeks flushing scarlet beneath my skin. Instead, I was cold. Not uncomfortable, it was soothing after the burning venom.

I looked at Edward through my new eyes. He was so much more beautiful and perfect than my human eyes had given him credit for. I examined him carefully, taking in every detail as I reached for his hand. It felt warm beneath my skin.

"Wow… your soo.." He began to say, for the first time, Edward was speechless. I put my hands on each side of his face, remembering to be careful. I knew I would be stronger than him for a while. I was lost in his luring topaz eyes. I kissed him softly first, it felt strange, him being the delicate one. While kissing me back he lifted me up and pulled closer to him. He wrapped his arms tight around my waist and back, so tight that it would of crushed my human self. I moved my hands from his face, to wrap my arms around his neck. He kissed me harder now and more passionately then he had ever kissed me before. All this time being a human missing out on this?! We had forgotten about our audience. I heard Emmet and jasper sniggering under their breaths.

We unwillingly released each other from our entanglement to face _our _family.

" Bella, you are magnificent!" Carlisle exclaimed in excitement.

Esme and Alice both embraced me and kissed me on my cheek,

"Wow, Bella. I'm going to have even more fun dressing you up." Alice was dancing around me. I laughed nervously.

She skipped out of the room and entered with a full length mirror. She placed it in front of me. I kept my eyes closed for a moment , too scared to look. I peeked through one eye. Alice had dressed me, figures. I was wearing a pale pink silk dress and silver heels.

My skin was ice white. My eyes were a frightening, crimson red. I looked photo-shopped. Every inch of me was beautifully crafted. I couldn't believe this was me. I touched my arm too be sure and the mirror mimicked my move. Edward but his arm around my back ,standing by my side. At last we fitted. I didn't look ordinary beside his beauty.

"Bella you must be so thirsty. Lets hunt." Edward had a menacing grin on his face. I hadn't thought of the thirst since I'd woken up. A rush of venom burned up my throat. It was like drowning. It felt raw and unbelievably uncomfortable.

"**Yes."** I Choked. I couldn't believe I was going to watch Edward hunt for the first time.


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you ready?" Edward took my hand. I nodded confidently ."I'll go slow for you." He laughed. I rolled my new vampire eyes. We ran through the forest moving gracefully between trees, it felt like we weren't moving. It felt natural. We started slow at first then picked up our paces at a lightening speed. The exhilaration was overwhelming.

In a few seconds we were already in the clearing. We were hidden amongst trees and bushes. I could see every shade of green and yellow.

We were running back from our hunt when Edward stopped suddenly "Something's wrong." His voice was toneless and concerned. He grabbed my hand and we ran faster than before. Endless thoughts ran through my head. _Was everyone okay? Has Jacob reacted badly? Did Charlie find out?_

We arrived back to our house to find Alice pacing up and down the kitchen with her fingers pressed furiously on her temples and the rest of our family gathered round the dining table." What's wrong?" I practically whispered.

" I….can't… see anything." Alice's voice was struggled and each word became more aggravated. "I think someone's coming. But I cant see who!" She continued.

I walked over to her carefully and tried to comfort her.

"Its okay, Alice. Calm down. Could it be Jacob?" I struggled to make my voice soothing.

" No. I'm getting better at seeing him. No its someone I've never meet.

Whatever was coming… its not human."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note - Hey this is where the people writing change, i know its really short but the next two chapters make up for it! I really hope you like it. Please, Please, please, please, press the green button at the bottom and review!**

* * *

Rosalie's POV

"NOOOO!!!" screamed Bella from the sitting room, "It can't be!"

Within a quarter of a second everyone was at her side, feet frozen on the floor, staring out the window. No one understood this. Esme and I tore apart that women woman, gliding towards our house, and burned all the pieces. This seriously could not be happening!

"Victoria…but I thought…it can't…how?!?!?" Edward spluttered

"I…We…We tore her up and burned all the pieces." I said but it sounded more like a question.

"Alice how did you not see this coming" Edward snapped.

"I told you, I can't see a thing!" Alice snapped back fiercely.

I still couldn't take my eyes off her and her billowing red hair as vibrant as wild fire. She had only taken about two steps during our quick conversation. It look like… like she was holding someone's hand, but she couldn't be because there was no one there.

I could feel growls ripping up our throats. This could not be real, if I was a human I would be so sure I was asleep.

"Let's go," Carlisle said calmly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors note- Hey i hope you like this chapter it's one of my favourites (but my actual favourite is 2 chapters away!) Please PLease Please review, i really want to know what u think!**

* * *

We all sprinted to the meadow, of course Edward got there first, and all of us leaned into a crouch, growls tearing up our throats. You could see the purple above the clouds, that was the one thing Alice could 'see', she knew there was going to be a bad thunderstorm today and somewhere not too far away there was a loud crack of thunder.

Several emotions raced across the woman's face who was standing before us. Shock, fear, anxiety, before settling back on fear again. I noticed she must have turned vegetarian, though I thought that was one thing she'd never do, because her eyes were golden.

A very strange thing happened then, she suddenly morphed into another person I'd never seen before, then back to Victoria, and changing into Siobhan from our friends from Ireland. I gasped as I saw myself, then little Alice, then caring Esme, and then Edward's Bella before finally morphing back to the person I'd never seen before. It also turned out that the she _was_ holding someone's hand, we just couldn't see. She kept flickering from visible to well… not visible.

I could see the fear in their liquid topaz eyes. As soon as they were staying in the one form, I could tell they were different. For when the last bit of sun broke through the clouds and hit their skin, it was nothing like ours yet it still looked pale and marble like. It had just a faint luminosity, subtle and mysterious, not anything like our glowing sparkle, but still inhumanly beautiful all the same. They both had long flowing hair down to their waists, one of them had light brown hair with golden tints and soft curls that framed her face, but the other had blood red hair that had gentle waves the whole way down it and looked wild when the wind blew through it. I jumped when I saw, both their eyes changed to the same colour but still totally different. The redhead's were sky blue with flecks of purple, but the brown haired one's were deep sea blue with touches of gold around the centre.

From the way they were dressed, I knew Alice would be impressed. The redhead was wearing a silk golden summer dress with matching pumps and a thin gold necklace with an emerald pendant, which all perfectly matched her colouring. The other one was dressed slightly more casually with a white linen skirt worn just above the knees with a purple ruffled sleeveless top with pearls and purple high heels with bows, she also has an olive undertone to her skin. I noticed that they were both wearing a charm bracelet with only one charm, a small shamrock with an elegant A on it.

The strangest thing about them was the fact they were actually _blushing_ and I also was pretty sure I could hear two frantic heartbeats thrumming away (too fast for a human), and I knew they weren't a bird's because all the animals would be bunkering down for the storm. They had been holding hands the whole time, but their grip tightened as they eyed all eight of us. Slowly their hands fell apart and the brown haired one walked forward at a human paced with her hands raised.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey the next chapter makes up for all our short chapters, please please please review we really want to know what u think!**

* * *

Sophie's POV

(**Louise**)

_I knew this was a bad idea, I just knew it!_

**_Oh god what are we going to do? At least you weren't the one who looked like mum and got the death glares _and_ growls!_**

_Look, I'll go talk to them and explain that we mean no harm or cause no threat, and also why we're here, no need to be scared, ok?_

I walked forward at a annoying slow human pace, scared to death, with my hands raised as a sign of peace, when the bronzed haired guy, who looked the same physical age as us; seventeen, leaned over to whom I assumed was the leader because he was standing at the head of the coven and whispered something I could only just pick out and it sounded like, "They mean no harm, and I think they're scared." Jeez was our body language that easy to read? Well at least they all straighten out of their crouches, but they still looked confused.

I stopped a few feet away from where they were standing, thinking 100 miles per hour about what I was going to say and how to say it, when I put my hands down to my sides and began to speak.

"I'm so sorry about any distress we have cause you. My name is Sophie Adair, and this is my twin sister," I gestured towards her with my hand while she nodded in their direction, "Louise Adair. We came all the way from Ireland. A coven we ran into there, I take you know them because they said you were good friends, Siobhan, Liam and Maggie, told us that you might be able to tell us where about our parents are. From the way you reacted to our mothers appearance I should take it that you all know them, James and Victoria."


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors note - Hey this is prob our longest chapter hope you enjoy it, don't forget to review!**

* * *

I stared up at the sky as the first raindrop of the storm hit my forehead. Looking back down I hopefully wished for shelter.

_**Don't get your hopes up!**_

_Shut up!_

_**Just saying.**_

The leader came forward with a forced smile on his face. "Look why don't we go inside, before this storm starts to get really bad and we can all introduce ourselves to you. Just follow us."

I could immediately pick out the couples, the leader with the caramel haired female, the big brawny one with the beautiful blonde, the male with the crescent shaped scars along his arms with the small pixe-ish girl, and the bronzed haired male with the girl who'd been kept at the back the whole time. I wonder why? Is she someone important or something? They looked as if they were protecting her, but she _is_ a vampire, what would she need protecting for? Or from? As if he could somehow hear my thoughts the bronzed haired guy whipped his head around to give me a quick fierce glare.

"Edward what is it?" the girl asked him. Oh, so she noticed that _unfriendly _look he shot me.

"It's nothing Love." He smiled back at her.

As soon as I walked inside their house, I must say I was just a tad bit speechless.

_**Holy crap!**_

_I know! What do they do to get a place like this, only to move out in a year or two?_

_**I don't know. But I wanna find out!**_

_Seriously Lou, don't go snooping, you were the one who was scared of the 'death glares'!_

They were all standing, quite casually, in their living room in front of the window we saw them staring out of earlier as the rain started to pour down. The leader was the first to speak.

"Hello I'm Carlisle and this is my family. My wife Esme, " he said while she walked forward to shake our hands. I was really surprised that she didn't flinch away from our warm skin, she must be used to it somehow. After that the pixie-ish one danced over and shaked our hands and to my surprise she gave us a sweeping kiss on the cheek, the others looked as if they didn't approve, but I was kinda glad it made me feel like they weren't going to kill us. "Hi I'm Alice, " she sang with a smile, "and this is Jasper. " she pulled the one with the scars forward "Hello." He said before stepping back and bringing Alice with him. The brawny one and his mate walked forward next, "Hey I'm Emmett," he said with a smirk, "and this is my wife Rosalie." She simply nodded in our direction. The last pair to step forward was the bronzed haired one and the girl. "Hello," he said stiffly," I'm Edward and this is…"

"Edward I can speak for myself," she chimed kindly, then turned to us, "Hi, I'm Bella."

_**Can I talk this time?**_

_Go for it._

_**Thanks.**_

"Hello, if I'm correct you are the Cullens?" Louise asked, and they all nodded. "Well, thank you for kindness," _**The**_ _**kindness of not killing us**_ she thought, "But if you could please tell us where our parents are we will be out of your hair."

All of the Cullens looked at each other, in the sort of a way parents looked at each other when they have to tell their child that their dog died while they were at camp. This couldn't be good.

Carlisle spoke first, "We will get to that in a moment but if you don't mind me asking you something, because at the moment I'm severely confused."

"Shoot." Louise said giving the go ahead.

"What are you?" He asked questioningly.

I knew this was going to come up.

_**Do you want to tell them or will I?**_

_You explain the first half and I'll explain the rest._

_**Ok. **_

"Well, there is no definition for what we are. We are half human _and_ half vampire," she explained

"Wh…" Edward tried to interrupt, looking very confused

"Please just let me explain it so you can understand. Our mother gave birth to us, while she was still human, we would have killed her but James, our biological father, stepped in quickly and transformed her but he had to get away from the blood so he left for a few days, leaving us there with her screaming and writhing in pain. She woke up to see us staring at her, at first she thought we were identical but as you have seen I can shape shift." She demonstrated by morphing to look exactly like me, but swiftly changed back. "A day later James came back to Victoria but he only saw one child, me, because Sophie was trying out her power to see how it worked," I made myself invisible, then they looked where I was sitting as if to try and see some part of my body so I decided just to stay visible, "He freaked out, and grabbed Victoria and ran but when they heard us crying they came back. After a week or so we were able to talk because we grew at a tremendous rate, they didn't know how long we'd live so they decided to leave us in a different country. A day later we were in Ireland they told us that they would come back for us in a few years. At this stage we could hunt for ourselves and they knew we'd be fine."

_**Wanna take over?**_

_Sure._

"So time passed, "I explained, "We couldn't go to school of course, because of the growing thing, but learned from travelling, we never went outside the British Isles in case they came looking for us. Some days when we got bored we journeyed to Dublin, Belfast, London and Glasgow anywhere we could find abit of fun really. After a few years we realised we'd stopped ageing and wondered when they were coming to find us. So we travelled all over Ireland looking for them, when we ran into Siobhan's coven. We explained everything about ourselves to them and they told us that we could visit you and see if you'd seen our parents, because it was quite obvious that they weren't coming." I started to choke up abit after I said that so Lou came and put her arm around my waist and took over.

"So if there isn't any questions, would you mind telling us if you've seen them or not?" she asked

"Well this is the tricky bit," Carlisle explained, "About a year ago, we ran into James and Victoria while Bella was still human, and James was a tracker, and we may not have reacted in the best way," his eyes flickered towards Edward, "but he made it a game to kill her. So we had to do what we could to protect our family…"

"Wait so if I'm right, you… killed him?" I stuttered, I couldn't believe this my father, our father he was supposed to be invincible. And as if on cue there was a crack of thunder and a flash of lightening.

"Yes," he said looking sympathetic, "but we had no choice he was just about to kill when we stepped in." I didn't even hear him, all I could do was glare at that… that monster, who basically killed our father, cowering at the back behind her mate. I grabbed Louise's hand when she said,

"So if our father is dead where is our mother?" she said trying to hold back her tears, which were rolling freely down her face. I couldn't even see through my tears let alone talk, I was so glad I had her there to be brave for me.

"That's the other thing," he said looking very uncomfortable, "a few days ago we came across her while hunting, she was looking for Bella, and Bella was still human at this stage. Victoria was trying to take vengeance on Edward for killing her mate by killing his. She wouldn't stop, she kept on trying to get at her..."

_**This can't be...**_

_Oh my freaking god!_

"NOOOOO!!!" I screeched, I couldn't believe this, my eyes were blinded by red rage. I was sure that everyone could see that my eyes had changed from blue to red, but I didn't care, my parents were dead, and it was all that girl's fault, who was standing just a few feet away from me. I know it made no sense but I couldn't not do it, and I know it was stupid, but I went for her. I wasn't quick enough though, before I was blocked by a solid wall. I looked up and saw Emmett there, I tried to get around him but his arms were locked around me. I looked to my left and saw Louise had just tried the same but she was blocked and trapped by Jasper.

"LET GO OF ME!" I yelled while crying and struggling to get out of his hold.

"LET ME AT THAT BITCH!!!" Louise screamed beside me, before we both broke down into sobs. I couldn't handle this.

"OW! Ease up that hurts!!" I ordered Emmett because he was far too strong and holding me far too tight, "I'm not as strong as you..." I whimpered.

"Edward, take Bella away somewhere. Now!" Carlisle ordered him. They left swiftly, only Bella looked back worryingly, but not for herself I could tell. Once they were gone, we were released and I broke down, and curled up into a ball. I could feel Louise hugging me, trying to comfort me, but I could hear her crying as well. I could only suffer the pale grey sadness that engulfed and overwhelmed me, I was sure my eyes were showing it as well, but I didn't care enough to try and hide them.

My parents were… dead.


	16. Chapter 16

(Two hours later)

_What do we do now?_

_**I honestly don't know.**_

_I think some sleep sounds good._

_**Yeah, we have been travelling all day, then hit with this bombshell.**_

_I wonder do they have anywhere we can sleep? You know since they don't._

_**Want me to ask … Esme was it? **_Her face flashed up as she thought of the right name.

_Please and yes. _

When we were finally out of tears and controlled, I was pretty sure we both feeling nothingness.

"Em, Esme I was wondering do you have anywhere we can sleep?" Louise asked hesitantly.

"Yes dears, would you like to follow me?" She answered kindly.

We got up off the floor, and followed her at a human pace because that was all we could handle. When we were just at the stairs Carlisle asked us,

"Sorry, you sleep?"

"We _are_ half human." I answered back with a forced smile, to try and show that there were no hard feelings towards him. We continued up the stairs and down the hallway. I felt too empty to take in the beautifulness of the house. Once we were at the end of the hall she lead us into a room that had a wall of cd's and a big white bed in the middle with a golden comforter draped at the end. Esme came in and closed the curtains even though there was no need because there wasn't any sign of the moon and it was pitch black outside. Just as she was about to leave and I turned to her and said,

"I'm sorry about earlier it was a lot to take in and I really appreciate your hospitality."

"Yes, me too." Louise added.

"Don't worry I understand and your very welcome to stay as long as you need." She answered with a gentle smile and then she was gone.

_It was dark and murky, I was surrounded my millions of trees, my mum was holding me while flying threw the forest her red hair billowing behind her and beside her my dad was holding Louise looking anxious. We were just babies. Out of nowhere, She was there with a menacing smile on her face, her brown hair whipping around her and her red eyes gleaming in the dark, and then suddenly we were on our own. There was no one in sight, I couldn't even tell if it was day or night because of all the trees. Louise started to cry, and then so did I._

I woke up with a gasp, and sat straight up, then turned to my left just to see that Louise had woken up the exact same way. She turned to me and said hopefully, "Was it all a dream?"

"No." I answered blankly and she lay back down with a sigh.


	17. Chapter 17

There was a gentle knock on the door. Sitting up I quickly straighten out my hair, I had heard them coming I just wasn't sure if they were coming in here or not.

"Come in!" I said attempting to sound causal but failing.

"Hello," Esme said peeking her head around the door, I pinched Lou to try and get her up but all she did was slap at my hand, "Oh don't worry about her dear just let her sleep. I was just wondering, em, what do you eat?" she asked looking appalled at herself for being rude (even though she wasn't).

"Oh, we usually just drink blood but we can eat human food too, if that's easier." I asked hoping it wasn't, human food just didn't taste right.

" Oh no don't worry, if you would like to hunt please do, just not here in Forks if you wouldn't mind. " she asked kindly, stepping into the room

"That's fine don't worry about it. Eh, if you don't mind me asking how come your eyes are that colour, because I've never seen a vampire with golden eyes." I questioned.

"Well, that's all because of our diet. We like to call ourselves vegetarians because we refrain from drinking human blood," she explained, while I heard Lou let out a gentle snore, "instead we drink animal blood. And that's what makes our eyes golden." She finished in a motherly way.

"Thank you for explaining that." I said with a curious smile on my face.

"Your welcome," she said on her way out. I poked Louise to try and get her up, but she just moaned.

_**Just let me sleep!**_

_No, come on you can't spend rest of you life in bed!_

_**I can try!**_

_Seriously think about where you are and who all is downstairs._

_**Fine I'm up, I'm up!**_

_Good, I was thinking we really shouldn't blame her for what happened to our parents._

Bella's face came up in my head.

**_Why? It is her fault._**

_I know but think about it, we're better off without them, we waited 5 years after we were fully grown for them to come and they_…

_**Never showed and they tried to kill her twice as well.**_

_See, and the first time it was just for fun!_

**Who needs them anyway, we looked after our self's for years and we're ok.**

_Exactly and I was thinking being vegetarian doesn't sound so bad. Better than eating human food!_

**Vegetarian?**

I replayed the chat I'd had with Esme.

**I suppose it doesn't sound too bad I'm only going to try it, it can't be worse than human food.**

_That's all I ask for._

We got up and changed back into our clothes. Louise opened the curtains while I made the bed, it was clear after yesterdays storm. We were walking out of the room when we were intercepted by someone. I turned round and saw Alice holding both Louise's elbow and mine.

"No offence or anything but you look as if you haven't washed in days. Here's the main bathroom," she said while giving Louise a small push into it and closing the door, "I'll leave clothes for you in the room you slept in," she called into her, "and this is my en-suite," she said walking me into a massive room (with no bed I might add) and turning to a door on the right and leading me into it. "I'll leave clothes for you on the couch!" she called into me.

It felt nice to be clean again. I walked out into Alice's room and saw an outfit laid out on a cream couch. There were deep blue jeans, a red three quarter length cardigan and a white blouse with a few ruffles paired off with some black heels. I quickly got changed, then heard Louise just getting out of the shower.

_Took your time!_

**May as well. Where'd she say the clothes were?**

_In that room we slept in, weren't you paying attention sister?_

**Nope! I was too distracted by the idea of a warm hot shower!**

_You crack me up Lou, I'll meet you in there once I'm finished!_

**See you soon! **

I didn't know what to do with my hair, it would've taken too long to blow dry so I just tied it up and tried to squeeze out the last remains of moisture when I heard Louise scream. I raced to the room that we had sleep in to find Louise bright red with embarrassment.

Lou was wrapped in a big white fluffy towel with red wet tendrils of hair falling gracefully down her back. She was standing just outside the door, staring into the room with wide eyes.

"I… I… I'm sorry I was just getting a few things" Edward stuttered as he ran out of the room with some unidentifiable objects looking like if he could blush he would have. When I walked in behind her and closed the door, I burst out laughing.

"Shut up, that wasn't funny!" She snapped at me

"No it wasn't funny, it was hilarious!" I said bursting into new fits of laughter remembering her face when I got there. When she started pinching me, I gave up and finally said, "Ok, ok I won't laugh!" disguising one last laugh with a cough. Once she had got dressed into her purple dress with a black cardigan and black pumps, we headed downstairs.


	18. Chapter 18

"I just feel awful" I could hear Bella moan.

"Don't worry, Love, I heard them earlier they forgave you although be careful around Louise." Said Edward trying to soothe her.

"I feel as if I just really need to go apologise." She continued

"No need they're on their way down." Said one of the brothers, I couldn't tell which one though. We walked in slowly round the corner to see them all sitting at a very old ostentatious looking dining table. They all turned round to look at us.

_**Well this isn't awkward**_

_Say something!_

_**No! You!**_

"Em, hello." I said nervously

_**Very creative!**_

_Shut up! I'd like to see you do any better_

_**Watch then.**_

"Hi, we'd just like to thank you for everything like the bed, the clothes and your hospitality after how we reacted." She said confidently.

"Yes, thank you so much." I piped in.

"It's no problem." Said Carlisle looking at his watch, "Sorry I have to leave for work. Will you be here when I come home?"

"Em I don't know we haven't planned that far ahead." I answered.

"Well your welcome to stay as long as you like." He replied

"Thank you." Louise said

"And we have to go to school" interjected Alice, pulling Jasper and Rosalie who was holding onto Emmett. "See you later!" She called over her shoulder.

"They go to school?" I asked Esme.

"Yes as you have seen we maintain a permanent residence here in Forks so they," she said looking at the door, "get sent to school." She finished with a laugh.

"What about you two?" Louise asked Edward and Bella.

"Well as Bella is just a newborn, as you may have noticed, all the people in the town know her as human so we can't risk it at the moment until we come up with a story." He answered.

"Well that's Bella, what about you? Would it not make more sense if you went to school?" Louise asked him.

"Actually that's not a bad idea Edward," interjected Esme.

"I agree with Esme people know how obsessed we are with each other," Bella said squeezing his hand, "if both you and I are not at school people are bound to talk, and you know Charlie would go mad if he thought you and I went away somewhere together during school _and_ not telling him, even though he's got his love of his back doesn't mean he doesn't notice things."

"But.." Edward tried to say,

"Edward." said Bella, "Please do this for me." You could see she was uncomfortable saying that.

"I can see I'm not going win this. I'll be home as quickly as possible." He said grouchily, giving her a sweeping kiss then leaving the table.

"Have fun. Learn something new!" She called after him, laughing to herself as if enjoying some private joke.

"So never been to school?" Esme asked us.

"Nope," Louise said, "Never had the chance with the growing thing and then when we stopped we went looking for our parents."

"We did sort of teach ourselves, what with books and watching other people," I said, "We're certainly not stupid anyway!" I finished with a laugh.

"I know it's the middle of the semester, but we could enrol you two in Forks high and we could help you catch up and study." Esme offered.

"I think we'll have to talk about it first." Louise replied

_I wouldn't mind we never got the chance to go to school._

_**It doesn't sound so bad.**_

_Come on it would be fun._

_**Maybe...**_

"I'm sorry but the way you two were looking at each other it looked like you were having a conversation." Said Esme confused

"Well we were," I explained, "we're able to hear each other's thoughts, it comes in handy when you need to have a private conversation." I finished with a laugh.

"It's not private in this house." Bella muttered and Esme gave her a stern look

"Sorry?" Louise said.

"It's just Edward can read minds and I think he thought he heard you talking but you must have been talking through your mind reading thing because we didn't hear a thing, so just be careful with your thoughts around him." Bella explained.

"Okay..." said Louise

_I'm kinda thristy what about you? _

_**I could drink.**_

_Wanna see if they'll show us this vegetarian thing?_

_**Can't be worse than human food.**_

_My thoughts exactly. _And then I laughed out loud leaving a confused look on both Esme and Bella's faces.

"We were just thinking, we're kind of thirsty or hungry or whatever you want to call it but would you mind taking us hunting vegetarian style of course just to show us were the animals are and help us get back."

"Sure. Why not?" replied Esme.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey just to let you know this is the last written chapter we have we still need to write more, but with school work and coursework we haven't had much time to write but we will try but, please remeber to review we would love to know what you think!**

* * *

Bella's POV

When we had gotten back from hunting it was only about 11:30, I knew Edward would be home as soon as the bell went, and I was glad too, but being alone for a while was nice. Well not completely alone because I had Esme and Louise and Sophie.

I realised that even though how nice this was, especially when I had all my family near me, I still had one little thing to take care of.

Dealing with Charlie and Renee. How I was going to do it I still didn't have a clue.

"Esme," I called.

"Yes, dear." She said at my side.

"What are we going to do about my parents?" I asked.

"Well, that's mainly up to you and Edward, but you do know what could happen if they found out the truth." She warned. I knew she was talking about the Volturi because when they found out that human me knew about them, about vampires, they gave us an ultimatum. Kill me or change me.

"I know. It's just hard thinking that I might not ever see them again." I sighed.

"We should probably talk about this more when all the family is here, seeing as it could affect them." She gave me a pat on the arm.

"Yeah probably, plus I think I hear the twins coming back now anyway." I replied.

At that moment the twins came in, saw were we were and Sophie said to us, "We'd like to ask you something."


	20. Chapter 20

**hey please remember to review s'il vous plait!**

* * *

(Sophie's POV)

"We know it's a big favour to ask, but we think that we'll take you up on your offer." I said, not being able to hold back my huge grin. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Louise trying to keep a straight face, but I could see that she was almost as happy as I was.

"That's great!" said Esme getting up to give us a hug. "Just wait till everyone hears, they'll all be so pleased."

Bella stood up and smiled, but I could still see that she was a little uncomfortable around us. I smiled back to try and show her that there were no hard feelings, especially since we would be staying around now.

"I'm going to go call Carlisle, I'm sure Alice already knows!" called Esme over her shoulder as she walked into the kitchen.

"Huh?" Louise said

"Alice can see the future, but its complicated." Explained Bella.

"But then wouldn't she already know that we where staying?" questioned Louise.

"No, it changes when someone changes the course they're on, the future is never definite." She said knowingly.

* * *

Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Edward walked in the door while we were flicking through the TV…. There were so many channels!

As Esme was walking towards them to greet them she said, "I take it you heard the good news?"

"Eh no. What news?" asked Rosalie.

"Did Alice not see?" she asked turning to her.

"Not see what?" Alice replied, "I don't mean to sound rude," she looking in our direction, " but if it has anything to do with the twins, then you know I can't see it."

"Really?" They all said in unison.

"Yes, do you not remember when they came," she said apologetic glance in our direction after I flinched, " I told you I couldn't see a thing."

"Oh yes," Esme replied. "Well anyway they've decided to stay and try out Forks High!" Esme exclaimed.

I suddenly went deaf and was hit back a brick wall. Boy could Alice scream.

"Alice, Alice!" I choked, she was only hugging me with one arm, Louise was in the other, I did _not _want to see what would have happened if I had a two armed hug. "Can't breathe!"

**_Wow, who knew we'd get this reaction._**

_I know, we haven't seen Edwards face yet though._

Just then his head flicked round towards us.

_Crap I forgot he could hear us!_

**_Oops!_**

"Oh my god! Rose you know what this means!" Alice squealed

Bella moaned, " Can I stay home?"

"No!" Alice snapped, "We're not going to be going anywhere near Forks or Port Angeles, just straight into Seattle, where no one knows you!"

"Eh sorry what are you taking about?" Louise asked, she was as confused as I was.

"Taking you two shopping of course!" Alice said excitingly.


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors note- Hey sorry we haven't updated in ages but we've had tons of course work and after all the writing we didn't really want to spend our free time writing more. This chapter was kinda inspired by me and my friends and our band.**

* * *

"Ohmygod!!!!" Squealed Louise as she looked in a shop window. "Look at that guitar!"

"You know how to play?" Alice asked.

"Yep, and she sings." Replied Louise pointing her thumb towards me and never taking her eyes off the sleek black acoustic guitar.

The three Cullens looked at us, obviously surprised. Rosalie looked at me in a way that made me uncomfortable, "So she can sing and become invisible."

"Oh, Rose would you shut up?" Alice giggled, "Come on let's get the guitar."

"Really?" Asked Louise with a huge grin on her face as we walked into the music shop. I hadn't seen her this happy in such a long time.

_**You know what this means!!**_

_Eh, no thanks I'm good._

_**Oh come on please?**_

_Lou, you know I'll get all nervous and my voice will crack!_

_**It doesn't have to be one of our own songs maybe a Florence and the Machine one, or Snow Patrol...**_

"They're doing it again." Rosalie said bored tone.

"You know you're going to have to learn to control your facial expressions when you do the whole twin telepathy thing," Alice laughed, "People in Forks High might look at you a bit strange if you don't."

"But don't worry you'll still get stared at." Bella inputted for the first time since Alice was making her try on clothes. We both shot her confused looks. "It's just when someone new moves to Forks everyone will know in a matter of days, it's a very close-knit community."

"But, I'm sure you make new friends in no time! Oh that reminds me we have to come up with a story about you two," Alice said while we were leaving the shop. Louise still had a massive grin plastered on her face and a guitar case added to all of her many shopping bags.

"So do you know when we actually start?" Louise asked.

"I think next Monday." Alice replied

"Wow, that soon?" I asked astounded, usually it took week to sort those kinds of things out.

"Yep, Esme has probably been on the phone sorting it all out." Alice chimed.

We all walked back to the car park and placed our many many shopping bags in the back of the huge Jeep. Out of all the cars in their vast garage the Jeep now seemed like the best idea. On the way home Rosalie cranked up the radio and the others sang along while I stared out the window thinking of what was to come in the future.


	22. Chapter 22

(Bella's POV)

I couldn't believe I had agreed to this, but it was the only way. We had it all planned out, yet the only thing I wanted to do was leap off the sofa and rip the phone out off Carlisle's hand and tell my parents that everything was ok. That I was still alive. That I didn't die when Edward and I went for hike and I slipped on a cliff's edge and hit my head so hard that I didn't wake up. That there was no need to make funeral arrangements. But I couldn't, we had a plan to stick to. This was the only plan that seemed viable for me being cold and without a heartbeat. We had tried to think of anything else that wouldn't result in either them discovering out the truth or finding out I was 'dead', but we couldn't see any loop holes, so we went for the one that wouldn't end up with their blood being drained from their bodies. I knew it would hurt being this close to them and not being able to see them, but I knew Rose and Alice wanted to actually finish this school before moving on to the next one, plus the twins had just started. It would have been unfair to uproot the family all because of me.

I could not take this, hearing Renée crying in the background and Charlie just repeating one sentence over and over again, 'No... she can't...no'. It was all too much I had to get out of there. I jumped off the sofa and sprinted out of the house towards the trees. I stopped for a moment and leaned against a tree when a thunderous crack echoed through the dense forest. Damn. I had to remember about the strength thing. When my next thought hit me, it sent me to the ground in dry sobs while I curled up in a ball. _How was I just going to be able to lie there at my funeral while my parents and friends sit there and weep over my death? How were Charlie and Renée supposed to cope with this? How could I let them think their only daughter is dead?_

"Bella, don't do this to yourself. It had to come to this there is no other way, without them finding out, and of cousre the Volturi ..." Edward whispered in my ear. "I know I know I just wish it didn't have to be this hard. Hey, how are you going to cry at my funeral, because it will be weird if you don't." I questioned. "I have my ways." He replied with a slight smirk. "This is going to be a long week." I groaned.


End file.
